Nymph
Nymphs Nymphs are nature spirits, mistresses of the Feywild's forests and streams. They appear as women, stunningly beautiful if clearly unearthly. A nymph will always have something wooden, leafy, or watery about their appearance showing their deep connection to the natural world. They are the descendants of the union between abstract embodiment's of the four seasons and the four winds and so flit throughout the wilderness as embodiment of that which surrounds them. Those who remain in one place and become more settled gain ties of power to the landscape they are anchored to. These are the dryads and naiads, the fierce tree maidens and mysterious river ladies. Less powerful nymphs look up to them and other fey creatures often respect them as local nobility. Nymphs who choose to leave the carefree games and frolics of their sisters in the Feywild might stray to answer some crime against nature, be driven by a desire to experience some aspect of mortal life, or by shear curiosity. Sometimes they travel in the company of Satyrs. When a nymph bears a child, if it is a daughter then she is a nymph like her mother, however all sons emerge as satyrs. So nymphs and satyrs play two halves of the fey ecosystem; one is commanding when the other is lounging, one is playful while the other is scheming. Nymphs new to the mundane world sometimes lack the patience to absorb and mimic the extensive cultural traditions and taboos of the mortal races. When their natural charm fails, frustrated nymphs sometimes manifest their immortal aspects to unleash brute natural force. Ability Score Increases: Your Wisdom score increases by 2 and either your Charisma or Intelligence score increases by 1. Age: Nymphs come into existence fully formed and can live as long as the magic trees or pools that fuel their essence. Centuries pass easily to them. Alignment: Nymphs are nature spirits, and thus as close to neutral as one is likely to find. Though often capricious, like many fey they often adhere to the strange and mystical law of fairy-logic. Size: Average Height: 5'6"-6'2" Average Weight: 130-180 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Female Only: All nymphs are female. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Wild Power: You know the cantrip druidcraft. You may also cast the spell charm person once. You may cast it again after you complete a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting modifier for it. Fey Aspects: As a bonus action you can manifest your inner magic to awe or defend. Choose one of the following aspects each time you use this power. You gain that aspect's benefits. Once you use this trait you can not use it until you complete a short or long rest. +Spellbinding Beauty: You have advantage on all charisma checks against creatures who can see you until the end of your next turn. +Diaphanous Form: You can move through other creatures and objects as if they were difficult terrain until the end of your next turn. You may not end your turn inside an object or creature's space. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and Sylvan. Subrace: Two subraces of nymphs are found among the worlds: those that arise from the forest and those that arise from streams and pools. Choose one of these subraces. Wood Nymph Forest Walk: You ignore difficult terrain that is part of a tree, underbrush, or some other forest growth. Speak with Beasts and Plants. Through your intrinsic connection with nature you can communicate and understand simple ideas with beasts and plants. Water Nymph Aquatic Essence: You have a swimming speed of 30 feet and can breath water as if it were air. Additionally, while fully or partially submerged in water you have advantage on saving throws. Child of Water: You know the cantrip shape water. Wisdom is your spellcasting modifier for it.